


Truths

by DancesWithSeatbelts



Series: NaLu Fever [17]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Friendship, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesWithSeatbelts/pseuds/DancesWithSeatbelts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu and Lucy's friendship is blossoming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truths

After Lucy weathered her dragon induced nightmare in Natsu's arms, things were essentially the same. They never had a conversation about their passionate kisses, nor one about crying in each other's arms. Not one word about death and desolation passed their lips in regards to that night. The constant concern and high regard they held for one another remained steadfast.

Natsu watched his Luce with keen eyes and hidden tender looks. He was proud of the way she was able to rebound from her nightmares. Lucy was happy to see the dark shadows lift from Natsu's eyes. She was thrilled to see him become ebullient once more; the smile on his lips making his whole face light up.

Missions involving all the members of team Natsu happened less frequently. Erza often chose to search for information about Crime Sorciere on her own. Gray had unbent enough to partner with Juvia on the rare occasion and Happy had invited himself to join in missions involving Wendy and Charle. That's not to say Lucy and Natsu went on fewer missions; rent on her apartment was still of paramount importance.

Train travel still made Natsu dig in his feet and whine. He usually would make a pro forma objection, then capitulate and luxuriate in the center of Lucy's attention. He was allowed to settle his head into her lap, to be cosseted, petted and adored - Lucy showed her feelings with every stroke of his forehead. Her scent would settle his stomach; her touch, soft and gentle would allow him to drift away into dreams.

Lucy didn't enjoy Natsu's torment, but she did savour the chance to run her fingers through his hair. At first, propriety would guard her actions, limiting herself to his forehead and hair. Gradually, she gained confidence he wouldn't awaken until their stop was announced. She would sit and hum as her hands would traverse every readily accessible portion of his body.

Never delving too deep into his thoughts, Natsu only knew he liked the possessive dance of Lucy's hands as he feigned deep sleep. Oh, he slept; it was the best defence against the awful motion sickness - but even a slayer's light doze kept them well informed to everything happening around them.

Lucy and Natsu spent time with each other during missions, at the guild and in Lucy's apartment, together with and without Happy. That isn't to say they were attached at the hips, unable to function without the other - as partners and best friends, they chose to share their time with each other. All the nakama of the guild were their friends, deeply cared for, yet not the very most important attribute of their lives.

When Lucy was honest with herself, she knew Natsu was her choice; whether or not he would choose the same, was immaterial. He was the person she wanted and needed to become the happiest person she could be. She would pick him time and time again, no hesitation. Lucy dated less and less the more she understood her feelings for her team mate. It didn't matter to her how well a potential boyfriend seemed suited for her, Lucy was willing to wait - not settle for second best.

Natsu held his own understanding of his needs and wants. He didn't put it into something so pedestrian as words, he had gut feelings that guided his actions. When the slayer needed a snack, he'd head over to Lucy's place. If Natsu wanted someone to play a game, why, Lucy was always first choice. Play a prank? Lucy. Bath? Lucy's tub. Sleep? Lucy's bed. Relax? Lucy's bed with Lucy in it.

Natsu was content to live his life without vocalizing his goals. Lucy didn't need for Natsu to declare her importance to himself; it was enough the truths in their hearts could speak to each other. Days and weeks and months snowballed. The nightmares faded, new memories forged stronger bonds. Waking up limbs entangled, face to face, breaths mingling, it was effortless to close the gap to each other's lips and greet the day smiling.


End file.
